codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Nuclear Warfare
Call of Duty: Nuclear Warfare is a game in the Call of Duty series developed by Sledgehammer Games and released November 16, 2021. Call of Duty: Nuclear Warfare is a crossover with the Godzilla franchise, as a partnership with both Toho and Legendary to create a crossover between their respective franchises. Synopsis Call of Duty: Nuclear Warfare takes place in the year 2027, where nuclear warfare has dawned and numerous nations battling it out with each other. The game's main protagonist, Sargent Paul Matthews is sent out with a squadron to take out the enemy on ground. However, all the radiation attracts a massive beast code-named "Godzilla" by the American forces. Now it's up to Paul and his squad to move through the decimated streets of Vancouver and other locations to somehow drive the beast away from land and back into the ocean, however the main villain Derek Norcio wants to use Godzilla as a weapon against the enemy to help win the war and take over. Missions # Unbelievable Task - Paul and his squad are sent into the streets of Vancouver to take out enemy forces that have invaded the area. # I am Destruction - Godzilla makes landfall somewhere in Oakland, and Paul must make it past the Golden Gate Bridge whilst fighting the enemy forces before he is crushed. # The Fight for Victory - Godzilla begins taking out all the military efforts made against him, Paul must reach an outpost to rescue the remaining troops. # Norcio - After being knocked out, Paul is brought to Derek Norcio who explains his hatred of what humankind has done. Paul escapes, and must shoot his way out of containment. # Godzilla's Reign - Godzilla begins moving through Manila, Paul must reach his squad whilst traversing across numerous rooftops to try and survive the destruction happening around him. # A New Plan - Paul begins getting word from his superiors that the plan to lure Godzilla from the area has been abandoned, and now they want to hit the monster with a tactical nuclear strike. Paul must deliver the coordinates. # Battle of Manila - Enemy forces swarm Manila's streets, Godzilla's moving closer and the dazed Paul must take as much enemies out as possible whilst resuming his survival against Godzilla. # My New Weapon - After witnessing Godzilla blow an entire street away with his atomic breath, Derek Norcio decides to somehow make the monster his own minion. He forces his troops to construct a mind control device to shoot at Godzilla to gain control. # Gain Control - The mind-control device is fired at Godzilla, the device pierces Godzilla's tough scales and begins creating a transmission. Godzilla becomes controlled like a robot, and Norcio begins using the monster to chase Paul through the city. # Confrontation - Paul has reached the base of Derek Norcio and must kill him before he causes more damage than he already has, but it all depends on his determination to win and if he can withstand the immense destruction caused by Godzilla. # Up Close - Before dying, Derek threw his mind-controller out of his base and it was smashed. Godzilla, now out of control continues his path of destruction whilst Paul must now assist his men with setting the tactical strikes to take out Godzilla and end the war. # Epilogue - Godzilla had been successfully killed by three tactical strikes, and for years to come Godzilla's corpse rotted into bones. The bones were then used as a monument, with an interesting story a now aged Paul could tell his grandchildren.